bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Liar! Liar!
Romanized Title Liar! Liar! Japanese Title Liar! Liar! English Title Liar! Liar! Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1997 Romaji makiiroi shirt kichatte utaidashi souna hyoujou sarashite danna to nakayoku udegunde michi yoko gitten no wa omae darou tsukkonjyau sou akuseru bettari funde daijuutai no sei jya nai konna hidoi zutsu doko made mo oi tsumetemo munashii dake You, liar liar, mou shinjirare naiya nante suppainda otona no paradaisu suki ka kirai ka sore dake jya amaiya aokusai yatsu ga oiteke borikurau yo sensei wa mama to seifu wa ka sei hito keisatsu wa warui hito to noku no shiranai toko de tokku ni aanashi ga tsuiteru sorette dangou shakai utaguri fukai yatsuni nachatta no wa shuukanshi no sei jya nai omae no sei desho demo shinjitsu wo shiru koto ga subete jya nai Oh, liar liar mou shinjirare naiya meiro mitaida otona no paradaisu ii ka warui ka soredake jya amaiya are ya kore ya de chikyu datte mawaraa bokura no place! kewashii space! saa harakukurou You, liar liar, mou shinjirare naiya nante suppainda otona no paradaisu kanzen na shibai de shinji sasete yo uso nado nai to omoi komasete kure Oh, liar, liar dare mo ga liar aisuru hito ga happy ni narya sorede ii Baby, do you want the truth? Baby, do you want it? Japanese まっ黄色いシャツ着ちゃって　歌いだしそうな表情さらして ダンナと仲良く腕組んで　道横切ってんのはオマエだろう つっこんじゃうぞ　アクセルべったり踏んで 大渋滞のせいじゃない　こんなひどい頭痛 どこまでも　追いつめても　むなしいだけ You, liar, liar　もう信じられないや なんてスッパイんだ　オトナのパラダイス 好きかキライか　それだけじゃ甘いや 青くさいやつが　おいてけぼりくらうよ 先生はママと　政府は火星人と　警察は悪い人と 僕の知らないとこで　とっくに　ああナシがついてる　それってダンゴウ社会 うたぐり深いやつになっちゃったのは 週刊誌のせいじゃない　オマエのせいでしょ でも真実を　知ることが　すべてじゃない Oh, liar, liar　もう信じられないや 迷路みたいだ　オトナのパラダイス いいか悪いか　それだけじゃ甘いや アレやコレやで　地球だって回らぁ 僕らのplace!　けわしいspace! さあ　ハラくくろう You, liar, liar　もう信じられないや なんてスッパイんだ　オトナのパラダイス 完全な芝居で　信じさせてよ ウソなどないと　思いこませてくれ Oh, liar, liar　だれもがliar 愛する人が　ハッピーになりゃそれでいいや Baby, do you want the truth? Baby, do you want it? English Translation That woman in the loud yellow shirt, with an expression that screams singing... The one happily crossing the street, linked arm-in-arm with a husband—that's you, isn't it? I hit the gas, trying to catch up It's not the fault of the traffic jam, this dire headache No matter where it is I run after you, it's all in vain You! Liar, liar! I won't believe you anymore! This grown up's paradise is somehow terribly sour "Love" or "hate", it can't be as simple as that A green kid like me would only get dumped aside Mother and teacher, government and aliens, police and bad people They were all already connected before I had any idea This must be the so-called "social harmony" I've become a guy that doubts everything It's not the fault of a weekly magazine—it's definitely yours Even knowing the full truth isn't enough You! Liar, liar! I won't believe you anymore! This grown up's paradise is like a castle of mazes "Good" or "bad", it can't be as simple as that But no matter what, the world's still spinning Our place! Such dangerous space! Quick, decide now! You! Liar, liar! I won't believe you anymore! This grown up's paradise is somehow terribly sour Please play your role well, so that I can believe you Let me be convinced that not everything you're saying to me are lies Oh! Liar, liar! Everyone's a liar! As long as the person I love is happy, it's good enough for me Baby, do you want the truth? Baby, do you want it?